Generations after
by AmberessFlickers
Summary: After the Plls grow up, 2 generations are born. But the kids all unite and return to Rosewood. Is A still aliv, or is all the danger and chaos vanished?
1. moving in to Rosewood

_Permanent_

**What happens 2 generations after our original PLLs? Does A still exist or is all the danger, and chaos gone?**

After Amberess is done cleaning and packing up all her stuff, her room looks spotless and brand new. All there is left is the bedpost, some really old books, and the curtain hanging from the windowsill. Her mom walks in, she checks around and gives Amberess a look of approval.

"Okay, I'm done now! So now can you tell me when we're leaving?"

Her mom pats her head. Amberess resists slapping her mom's hand away. "Oh sweetheart! Just be a good girl!" Her mom strolls out of the room.

_Why does she always have to do that? _Amberess walks out of the room.

Her dad struggles to carry some overloaded boxes. He spots Amberess. "Holy sh- wow Amber, for a second I thought you were really your mom!"

Amber gives him a funny look. "Uh, I can name like 100 differences with me and mom's features," Amber smiles. She walks to her dad. "Need help?"

"Nah, actually can you pack up the family pictures. I forgot to and hurry before your mom sees there's still stuff not yet packed!"

Amber laughs. She gets an empty box and walks downstairs to the hall. She looks at the kitchen, which is bare. Then crosses the dining room, where there's a big whiter square where the carpet used to be. Some movers walk in and out.

Amber snatches a picture. She stares at it. It's a photo of a cute cocker spaniel, which they named, Flickers. She tosses it in the box. Every time she looks at a photo it brings back memories from the past.

One last one, Amber looks at the final photo. It's their family in front of the house, which they'll never live in from now on. Her mom and her sit next to each other. Now, she could see the resemblance. "Whatever, why am I so sentimental?" She drops in the last one.

"Okay, everyone! Say bye to old house!" Everyone screams bye except Amberess. We drive to our new house's location. She expects that the new one won't be as grand as our _old _house.

Mace, her annoying older brother, puts on his ear buds. "Hey, mace could you take off those?" My dad says.

Mace ignores and keeps then put. After a while, she sees up ahead a community full of BEAUTIFUL houses. "Whoa!" I awe.

"I know, right?" Mom smiles.

"Crap, holy shit!" Mace finally takes his ear buds off.

"Watch your language, buddy," Dad warns.

We drive and pass a sign: ROSEWOOD. Dad drives to an old-fashion house with bricks, but it's almost twice larger than then the other house. "Ok, I admit, maybe it won't take as long for me to forget the old house." Amberess keeps staring at it.


	2. Little act of Amber

Chap. Two

Next morning…

Amberess wakes up in the morning. Already, half of the Petrichor family's belongings have been unpacked.

She couldn't help thinking about how her new school would be. She would be going in two days ( her mom was very prepared for the move).

Amber looked at herself in mirror in her own bathroom. She had dark hair, which was difference with her mom's which was honey blonde, and her cerulean blue eyes, and cupid-bow lips, which she got both from her mom. Amber was beautiful, clever, and had that taste for popularity. She knew one day she would be destined for greatness.

Mace walks in. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Amber screams.

"Shut up, I just got out of bed! God," he stretches. "Do you know where my bathroom is? This place is so big compared the other house, I'm lost!"

"I'll give you a hint: it's not here!" Amber pushes him out of her bathroom.

At breakfast, her parents suggest to go play outside or introduce herself to some kids in the neighborhood.

Amber walks out of the house wearing a cute blue shirt, that reflects light on her eyes making them bluer, and denim caprice.

She just stands in front of the driveway, the sun beating down on her hair.

A girl, in the corner of the street, spots her just standing still.

"Hey! Are you new cause' I haven't seen you around before!"

"Yeah, I'm new, just moved in!"

"Cool, well, welcome to Rosewood. My name is Cathy Cavanaugh!"

"Uh… Amberess Petrichor."

The girl walks over. She has curly light brown hair, and pretty lips. "Like you shirt!"

"Ok… like your hair?!" Amber couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So, are you going to Rosewood high?"

"Yeah, so a bit scared." She was lying.

"Don't worry! As long as you have the looks- which you do- than you'll fit in!"

Amber had no clue what this girl was saying but she went with it. (and liked the idea of her being good-looking, but of course she already knew that.)

**(I'm going to skip to the part where she goes to her new school)**

Amber's POV

Okay, so far everything is fine, when I mean fine I mean fine. People, everywhere, are nothing like my old school. They are like- "whoa"- everyone is in style. So far, I've been introduced every class I've been in repeatedly. And at lunch, I sit by Cathy with her group of friends.

Cathy POV

After 2 weeks, Amber has blossomed. She was the girl everyone talked about. Amber was already now known was the Queen Bee of Rosewood high. Arietta, Violet, and I just follow her like as if we were on a leash. It's annoying, but I can't help being pulled by her, and the popularity is like a drug. Gossiping, I found out, is in my blood and Amber triggered it. So, I'm now in the diva category.

Arietta POV

Wow, in the last two weeks, everything changed. Me, the weird, independent girl, to the rockin' beauty Arietta. At first when I saw Amberess, I thought she was the innocent type but I was sooo wrong. She flirts like mad, fierce like an everlasting flame, but me and the others just laugh along. I don't really like to gossip, but being a hot chick who can get any guy she wants- oh yeah, it's worth it. Anyway, Amber is cool friend. But, oh! When she doesn't get her way it's like- she makes everyone miserable. Puts people down when you don't do what she wants, but that makes her have control over others. .

Amber and the girls sit at their usual table.

"Kyla is such a kiss ass! I mean, I saw- literally saw- her right in front of me- pushing her boobs in Kael's face!" Cathy hysterically yells. Kyla known as "shadow" is one of those snobby girls who'll stick to any boy, and thinks she's the sexiest girl in the world cause' she has "big breasts." Cathy was extremely tense from the fact that Kael was her "close friend."

"What a bitch!"

Amber licked her lips. "Maybe we should do something about it."

They all looked at her.

Amber cat-walks to the table where Kyla sat. She took off her ponytail and shook hair. It shined in the light. "Hey, Trevor," Amber called in a low, sexy voice. As Trevor (boyfriend of Kyla) looks around, Amber dove in and presses his head right in the middle of her chest. Kyla turns and sees Trevor. "What the hell? F u! Trev get out of THERE!"

Amber laughs, "Hey just doing him a favor!" Kyla goes beet red. "You little shi-!"

"Well, I think he got sick of seeing the same_ pairs _shared every guy!" Everyone laughs in the lunchroom. Amber lets Trevor free. He looks red, and like he got whisked by REAL sexy.

Kyla looks dumbfounded. Amber just walks away as Kyla's curses echoes past her.

"Wow," Violet says. "No biggie!" Amberess Petrichor laughs as she places herself.

"Hey," Arietta speaks up. "A party at Gale's house this Saturday. No adult supervision."

"Sounds like fun," Violet smiles.

"Hum, no adult supervision? Me in," Cathy grins.

"Let all hell be released." Amber looks at them, them smirks mischievously.


	3. the attic

**jeez, i'm so sorry... i had Three tests, and two frickin' projects! i'm sooo sorry! But thanks for the review to someone!Hope you like it! (oh and funny thing is, when i'm reading i'm like where's the sexual stuff, so don't worry it'll get more "extreme" in the future,well if the reviewer will agree or not)**

Chapter 3.

"Is this dress sexy enough?" Cathy examines herself in the long mirror.  
"I think it looks cute, hot pink fits you," Violet, always the soft one, compliments.  
"But is it hot enough? To get Kael's attention?"  
"Okay? But I think you should go with this!" Arietta reveals a short, pink dress.  
"Hum, don't you think it's a little to childish?"  
"I just thought pink suits you- but you don't half to wear it."  
Cathy looks at the dress then imagines herself wearing it for a minute. "What you guys think? Hot pink or like PINK pink?"  
"I like both! But the PINK pink fits you better! But the hot pink stands out more!" Violet twirls her blonde hair around her finger. Amber is silent the whole time- and it feels creepy.  
"I think… you should wear the pink," she says.  
"Which pink?"  
"The second pink."  
"OH, okay," Cathy tries it on. "Well? I guess I'll wear it!"  
The girls try on different dresses.  
"Hey, Amber? How do you act so sassy, and queen-like at high without your parents knowing?"  
"I have my ways."  
They chat casually. Then a BUMP above them, from the ceiling, causing rubble to fall in Amber's room. "What the heck was that?"  
"Shhh!" Amber quiets them down and listens. "Silent is just arranged letters of listen!"  
"What does that suppose to mean?" Arietta whispers.  
"Shhh!" Cathy places her finger on her lip.  
Then, they hear a pattern of footsteps. Then a dragging type of noise like someone from the attic was moving some things.  
"Com' on!"  
They follow Amber's footsteps. They hurry along, and Amber pulls the ladder down. She steps aside. They all look at her, waiting for her to climb up. "Hey, I'm not going in their first, anyways, guests are always in front of the host."  
They look at each other. Amber smiles, "Don't tell me, you guys are scaredy cats."  
Cathy glares at her. "Why don't you go first, remember: the host should always be in front of her guest in order to tour them around."  
Amber gives her an ice-cold stare. "Violet, why don't you do the honors!" She winks at her.  
Violet looks at Arietta. "Okay…"  
Cathy holds her wrists. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."  
"God! It's just climbing a frickin' ladder, just go already!" Amber snaps. Violet rushes up the ladder.  
"See guests," Amber looks at Cathy. "Are always first."  
In the attic is just some china, creepy looking antiques collecting dust. "So, what was that sound?"  
"I don't know, let's look around." They search but aren't to far away from each other, fearing that some ghost will just snatch them up any minute now. "Guys, I don't think there's-"  
They hear a scraping sound. They jump at the same time. "What the f was that?" Arietta whispered.  
They all take one step at a time. Amber frowns with disapproval, "Holy cow, we're teens who are afraid of a little sounds! Com' on!"  
They follow her, but can't catch up with her courage. They hear another thump, then another followed by sscraping sounds, like someone or something was trying to get out of somehwere. "Omg, omg!" Arietta cries. They walk closer to the sounds. The noises get louder and louder. Until they hear a scream.


	4. Blcak cat

**i want to say thank to my reviewer, she has reviewed on each of my chapters! i was about to ditch it not until i got the review! So hope more reviews will come and hope you like the story, have a good Seasons Greetings!**

Chapter 4

The whole place seems to shake. Violet and Arietta hug each other, Amber looks around the place hastily watching if someone is going to POP out, while Cathy holds up a broken chandelier piece in front of her as protection.  
"O my God!" Arietta screams. Violet just screams like a maniac. Amber draws close to Cathy. "Good idea, using a broken chandelier as a weapon," Amber compliments. Cathy smirks, having a compliment like that from Amber seemed like a thousand words said- no, typed on her report card.  
So when the creepy scene ends, the girls are in a panic. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Arietta suggest. Violet messes up her hair in stress. "I don't want to be in this freak show! Let's get!"  
"No," demands Amber. "Com' on this is probably just some kind of jealous bitch trying to scare us."  
"In your attic?" Cathy arches her eyebrow.  
Amber glares at her, but even if it was a totally stupid, the rest of the groups followed along.  
They all took items to defend themselves, and it also gave them a sense of security, well a little bit.  
"Amber, so what are we exactly doing?"  
"We're ending this harassment crap, whoever- or whatever, we'll get rid of."  
They heard more scraping. They jumped and frighteningly journeyed toward it. The sounds came from underneath a drape that must have been removed. "Okay guys ready?" Amber slowly reaches to the drape, then she hastily tosses it aside. The girls feel a flash of fear then see what was underneath. To their relief it was a black cat. "Few-oo! I thought that was a ghost!" Arietta states.  
"Hey, but black cats do bring bad luck!"

They decided to call the animal control.  
All the girls left. But Amber and Cathy were the only ones left.  
Amber opens the door for Cathy to exit out.  
But before she leaves, Cathy whispers to Amber, "If the cat made those scraping noises, what caused the scream?"  
Amber stands still, looking out of the door. A moment passes. "I don't know," she responds, silently. Cathy nods and shuts the door.  
She hears a meow, and Amber looks outside through the window. She sees a black cat outside in the lawn. "Stupid cat!" She ferociously rolls down the curtains.  
**But do black cats really do bring bad luck? Even so, can it be so bad, just bad enough to cause… a murder?**


	5. Little, cute, red dress

**so, i'll slowly, but gradually (or not) introduce the parents, and i probably won't have an update next week, cause' i'm going to California! for the new years. Hope you enjoy!**

(today is Gale's party, this takes place at Amber's house)  
Amber laid on top of her bed, texting non-stop.  
"Ambie! Time for lunch!" Her mom calls.  
She grunts, and turns off her phone. "Yes, mom! Sheesh you don't have to be sooo LOUD!" She whines.  
Amber zips down the stairs. Her mom sets up the table.  
Mrs. Petrichor's oceanic eyes spot her daughter. Then arches her eyebrow. "So, what's up with the attitude lately? You used to be so fun, ad cheery, but still polite," she states. Amber rolls her eyes.  
"Is it the new school? Are you comfortable with the people you hang out with? Or is it-"  
Amber cuts her mom's stream of questions. "OKAY, FIRST OF ALL! I AM comfortable with my friends, and it isn't the darn new school- which, matter of fact- is way better than my old one! And stop bombarding my with stupid questions , and especially!" She looks straight to her mom's eyes. "Don't call me Ambie!"  
A moment of dead silence passes. "um- wow, I don't know what to say, wow-" Her mom's hurt voice is noticed by Amber.  
"Mom, I'm sorry, sometimes- gosh! I say words that only mean crap," Amber confesses. She looks at her mom, and gives her innocent face. Which her mom can't resist, but smile.  
"You said that right!" Her brother hops down the stairs. She rolls her eyes. "So what's for dinner!" "It's lunch, you idiot!" Amber corrects, her brother, she thought, is so f-ing stupid, like a bag of sitting potatoes!  
"Well, we have…" Her mom drops their previous conversation. At the end of their small lunch, MRS. Petrichor nudged her daughter's shoulder. "What?"  
"Well," she began. "I think, I'm starting to like this new Amber, full of strength and full of security. But you have to promise me, that- you'll be mommy's girl." Amber smiles, and hugs her mom. "I promise, so I need to change for the party, now!"  
"Okay, you want me to drive?" "Nah, Arietta's mom is picking me up! It's not that far, anyways."  
She races up stairs, and opens up her closet. She pulls out a dress, that her parents would probably wouldn't approve. To cover it up, she wears one of her top designer dress coats that cover all the way down until the knees.  
Underneath, was a sexy red dress, which showed most of her chest. It was an extremely short dress, but it was so fabulous, especially during for parties. And there was a reason Amber was choosing a such a "untoward" clothing, cause' she has her eye on some lucky boy.

**SORRRY, FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAP. PROMISE to make the next one more exciting, and sooner!**


End file.
